


Lanie Parish as Betsy Sinclair in the Season 4 Episode, "The Blue Butterfly"

by gemspegasus



Category: Castle
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Lanie Parish as Betsy Sinclair, Season 4 episode - The Blue Butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus





	Lanie Parish as Betsy Sinclair in the Season 4 Episode, "The Blue Butterfly"




End file.
